Esto es Halloween
Letra de la canción Original= Boys and girls of every age Wouldn't you like to see something strange? Come with us and you will see This our Town of Halloween. This is Halloween, this is Halloween Pumpkins scream in the dead of night. This is Halloween, everybody make a scene Trick or treat till the neighbors gonna die of fright It's our town, everybody scream In this town of Halloween. I am the one hiding under your bed Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red. I am the one hiding under your stairs Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair. This is Halloween, this is Halloween. Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! In this town we call home Everyone hail to the pumpkin song. In this town, don't we love it now? Everybody's waiting for the next surprise. Round that corner, man hiding in the trash can Something's waiting now to pounce, and how you'll scream Scream! This is Halloween Red 'n' black, slimy green Aren't you scared? Well, that's just fine Say it once, say it twice Take the chance and roll the dice Ride with the moon in the dead of night Everybody scream, everybody scream In our town of Halloween I am the clown with the tear-away face Here in a flash and gone without a trace I am the "who" when you call, "Who's there?" I am the wind blowing through your hair I am the shadow on the moon at night Filling your dreams to the brim with fright This is Halloween, this is Halloween Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Tender lumplings everywhere Life's no fun without a good scare That's our job, but we're not mean In our town of Halloween In this Town Don't we love it now? Everyone's waiting for the next surprise Skeleton Jack might catch you in the back And scream like a banshee Make you jump out of your skin This is Halloween, everyone scream Won't ya please make way for a very special guy. Our man Jack is king of the pumpkin patch Everyone hail to the Pumpkin King now This is Halloween, this is Halloween Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! In this town we call home Everyone hail to the pumpkin song. |-| Español= Niños, niñas y los demás, vengan pues yo les voy a enseñar un extraño y gran pais, que se llama Halloween, Esto es Halloween, esto es Halloween. Gritos vil en la oscuridad. Esto es Halloween! Asustar es nuestro fin, Ya veran como todo el mundo temblara. Gritos ya, gritos hasta el fin. Asi es siempre Halloween. Bajo tu cama me voy a esconder ve mis dientes y ojos tambien, tras la escalera yo suelo asustar, mirame bien, no te voy a gustar. Esto es Halloween, esto es Halloween, Halloween, Halloween, Halloween, Halloween… Que lugar, que emocion, todos cantemos esta cancion. Mi ciudad, te fasinará, y si te descuidas te sorprendera. Ve por dónde vas, ten cuidado al caminar algo horrible te saldra y te hará gritar! Esto es Halloween. El terror es nuestro fin. ¿Te asusté? ¡Asi sera! Una vez, otra vez, todo aqui es al reves bajo la luna en la oscuridad. ¡Vamos a gritar! ¡Gritos hasta el fin! Asi es siempre Halloween Soy el payaso que te hace llorar, mirame bien, te hace asustar. Yo soy aquel que no puedes ver, soy el viento que te haces estremecer, Yo soy la sombra que te inspira horror te hago soñar sueños de terror. Esto es Halloween, esto es Halloween. Halloween, Halloween, Halloween, Halloween... Presten todos mucha atención sin temor no habra diverción. El terror es nuestro fin, asi es siempre Halloween. Mi ciudad, te fasinara, si te descuidas te sorprendera. Si el flaco Jack te encuentra y te atrapa, de un grito loco te dara un susto mortal… Esto es Halloween ¡Gritos hasta el fin! Vamos a aclamar al señor de este lugar, el rey Jack gran rey de nuestra ciudad, todos de pie ante el gran rey Jack. Esto es Halloween, esto es Halloween… Halloween, Halloween, Halloween, Halloween.. Que lugar, que emoción, todos cantemos esta cancion... Categoría:Musica